The invention relates to a control device for providing electrical and/or magnetic shielding. Such devices are known in a variety of embodiments and for various applications. The problem of shielding electronic components from electrical and/or magnetic fields occurs in many areas when using such control devices. It is therefore necessary to protect the electronic circuit, parts thereof or also only individual components from electrical and/or magnetic stray radiation. It can similarly be necessary not to allow stray radiation originating in an electronic circuit to travel to the outside. It can also be further necessary to protect interference-sensitive components of the circuit from the radiation of interference emitting components of this circuit. Particularly control devices in motor vehicles have to therefore be improved with respect to the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) thereof.
The German patent publication DE 43 17 469 A1 discloses a control device, in which individual circuit components or the entire circuit is covered with a closed shielding box. Such a shielding is however complex and requires large volumes within the control device.